Stars and Cars
by TrekkieL
Summary: "It's still chasing us." Gabriel turned to Sam. "We're not gonna die are we?" He asked quietly. "Not if I can help it." Sam vowed. Fallen!Gabriel. Eventual Sabriel, squint for Destiel. Gabriel and Sam are running away from a pack of werewolfs during a night drive, only to get caught in a car accident. Fluff, mush. Written for Feebleplatypus. (Idk why my titles are bad)


_**Written for the amazing Feebleplatypus. Enjoy: **_

"Sam!" Gabriel couldn't breathe properly through his laughter. "Oh, you poor thing!"

"It's not funny, Gabe!" Sam growled as he gripped the steering wheel harder and glared at the archangel. "You go walk in on my brother and your brother doing that and tell me how you feel!"

"Watch the road, Moose." Gabriel smirked, laughter still dying down. Sam turned back to the road.

"So, tell me why we couldn't use the impala." Gabriel grinned, his head in his hand, which was propped up by his elbow on the wall of the car.

"Dean and Cas are going on a date and they need it." Sam moaned. "Anyway, he wouldn't let me drive it if the world was ending."

"I'm sure he would." Sam threw a bitchface at Gabriel. "Or maybe he wouldn't." Gabriel sniggered, his head turning to look outside. He stopped laughing immediately. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"There a werewolf following us..." Gabriel half whispered. Sam froze. The fact that Gabriel had fallen from heaven had meant he had turned human and now he was vulnerable, Gabriel was easily scared. He always tried to hide it, but not around Sam for some reason.

"A werewolf? Are you sure?" Sam asked, looking out the window. He saw the outline of the wolf running alongside the car. He looked out his own window, where there were three more.

"Hold on to something." Sam warned. Gabriel nodded, grabbing the support handle as Sam sped up, zooming down the lonely road.

"It's still chasing us." Gabriel turned to Sam. "We're not gonna die are we?" He asked quietly.

"Not if I can help it." Sam vowed. Gabriel smiled at Sam's comment, hoping the hunter felt the same way the archangel did.

"I don't know why Dean doesn't let you drive. This is brilliant!" Gabriel laughed. Sam scoffed.

"Because I do this." Sam exclaimed, swerving the car quickly round a bend in the road.

"I see." Gabriel smirked. "Still fun though."

"They still after us?" Sam asked.

"Erm... Two down, two to go." Gabriel imformed him.

"Shall I take the bend here?" Sam asked as they rapidly approached a crossroad. Gabriel shook his head.

"No. Drive straight ahead. It's too risky." Gabriel told him.

"Alright." Sam put his foot on the pedal, accelerating forward. The next thing he saw was two bright headlights one the right side of the car before a lorry smacked into them, sending them rolling down the bank.

"Urgh..." Sam groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He looked around. The car was totalled, but upright. No doubt they'd tumbled over a few times. He groaned. One minute, he'd been laughing with Gabriel, the next... Gabriel! The lorry had driven into Gabriel's side of the car, Sam realised.

"Gabriel!" Sam cried, leaning forward. He cried out. His shoulder felt dislocated. He turned his head to see Gabriel.

The ex-archangel was unconscious. He had a large cut that went across his forehead and halfway down his face. The window had smashed on impact and the glass crystals now covered Gabriel. His breathing was slow, Sam could hear the raspy breaths.

Sam gave a shaky sob when he saw Gabriel's condition, and that was just the things he could see.

"Gabe?" Sam undid his seatbelt, groaning as he did so and tried to shift over to Gabriel. "Gabriel?" Sam cupped Gabriel's check in his hand. "Gabriel!" Sam's voice broke. "Gabe, please wake up..." Sam whispered. Gabriel didn't move. Sam opened the car door and walked around the front of the trashed car. He walked around to Gabriel's side. Before he opened the door, he grabbed his hurt arm and jerked it up, crying out as he reset the shoulder. He breathed deeply for a while before he opened the trashed door and pulled the ex-archangel out. Sam knelt on the floor, gently bringing Gabriel down with him and hugging him close to his chest.

"Gabriel, please!" Sam begged him. He decided to call Dean. He got his mobile out his pocket and found Dean in his contacts. He dialled the number.

'This is Dean, please leave a message.'

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam growled. He tried Castiel's cellphone next.

Dean? Why do I have to say my name? Come on, Cas! Just say leave a message. Okay. Dean said to leave a message.'

"Why is your date tonight?!" Sam yelled, shoving the phone I. His pocket. "Castiel! Cas, buddy! I need you!" Sam called out. No one arrived. Sam heard a coughing fit.

"Gabriel!" Sam looked down to the man in his arms, moving to lay him in the recovery position. Gabriel cried out in obvious pain, his eyes stayed closed.

"Sam..." Gabriel whispered between coughs. "Hurts Sam..." Gabriel's eyes opened. The usual golden glow was replaced by pain and panic. He groaned again.

"Gabe! It's gonna be okay." Sam whispered, stroking Gabriel's hair from his face. "It's gonna be okay."

"You... Are you... Okay?" Gabe rasped.

"I'm fine. I dislocated my shoulder, but I set it again." Sam sighed. "I'm more worried about you."

"We lost em..." Gabriel chuckled, suddenly gasping and wincing in pain.

"Stop talking." Sam sighed. "You're hurt, Dean and Cas won't answer their phones and Cas won't fly over." Sam lay down next to Gabriel.

"Ribs... Arm... Head... Hurts." Gabriel wheezed. He sneezed, shivering in the cold night wind. Sam moved closer and wrapped his arms around Gabriel to keep him warm. Gabriel snuggled close.

"The lorry hit your side of the car. I think you've got... You might have a few... A few broken ribs, a broken or fractured arm... Your head... You hit your head..." Sam's voice trembled.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Sam rubbed Gabriel's back, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I'm gonna look after you."

"Thank you..." Gabriel cried out in pain as he shifted closer to Sam, clinging to Sam's shirt. "I love you, Sam..." Gabriel muttered into Sam's shirt, his voice muffled.

"What was that, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"I love you." Gabriel repeated, his breathing slowing.

"Gabe?" Sam pulled away slightly. Gabriel's eyes were closed and his chest rose at a shockingly slow rate. "No. No! Gabriel! Wake up!" Sam shook Gabriel until his eyes re opened.

"Lemme sleep..." Gabriel muttered.

"No. You could have a concussion. Don't sleep." Sam ordered him.

"Cas! Get your arse here now!" Sam shouted. Gabriel winced. "Sorry... It's gonna be okay..." Sam assured him. "I love you too." Sam kissed his forehead.

"You... You do?" Gabriel looked up at Sam.

"Of course I do." Sam whispered. "I love you."

"You called?" Sam looked behind him to see Castiel standing with his trench coat and tilted head.

"Only a hundred times! I need you to fly us to a hospital!" Sam cried.

"No!" Gabriel yelled. "No hospitals!"

"Gabe-"

"I can heal him, Sam." Castiel interrupted. "I will take you back to the motel and heal him there."

"But you're not strong enough to do both."

"No, which is why I'll transport you first. You can patch him up and he can rest, then I will heal him when I have the mojo." Castiel told them. Before Sam could object, Castiel grabbed their shoulders and with the sound of wings flapping, they arrived in the motel. Castiel immediately fell to the ground, clinging to a nearby bed to keep upright.

"Cas?" Sam picked a semi-conscious Gabriel up bridal style and gently lowered him on his bed. "You okay?" He looked at Castiel, who was now stood upright.

"Yes. I need to go back to Dean." Castiel replied, walking over to Gabriel and placing two fingers on his forehead. A blue glow flowed through Gabriel's body. Gabriel cried out and Sam held his hand. When the glow and cries died down, Gabriel was breathing at a normal rate and seemed to be in less pain. "His injuries are no longer life threatening. However, I cannot heal him completely."

"Thank you. Don't tell Dean about the car accident." Sam warned.

"Why-"

"Don't. Tell. Him." Sam pointed a finger.

"Okay." Castiel nodded as he vanished.

"Gabe, you can sleep now." Sam whispered, gently brushing a stray hair from the ex-archangels face. Sam watched a tear fall from Gabriel's eye down his cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, wiping the tear from Gabriel's face.

"I don't want to die..." Gabriel muttered. Sam shushed Gabriel softly, lying down beside Gabriel on the bed and wrapping his arms around the ex-archangels waist.

"You won't. Castiel healed the worst of the wounds, and I'm going to look after you until you heal." Sam rubbed his hand up and down Gabriel's arm for comfort.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too."


End file.
